


In My Honest Opinion

by dentedsky



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, M/M, Rutting, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentedsky/pseuds/dentedsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin's horny for Yunho and Yunho giggles a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Honest Opinion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WennyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WennyT/gifts).



> For wennytime on tumblr who wanted some canon shim/jung and I'm sorry this is what it is what it is what it is which is just words pulled from my arse basically yeah.

Backstage, Changmin tells the stylist as he wanders to the stairwell, “I know my hair is – I know okay, it’s curly, stop please! I have to go – can’t you see, can’t you see him?” He frowns and points to where Yunho is standing alone with his head bent.

“Just – just let me - !” And then Changmin breaks away, manoeuvres through a crowd of Super Juniors and Generation Girls and makes it over to him.

“Changdola,” says Yunho, “I have something in my eye.”

“I can see that,” says Changmin, scolding yet gentle. He tilts Yunho’s chin up and then back with a kind grip. “Blink several times, look around then...” Changmin purses his lips and blows gently.

*

“It’s ok, you look nice,” says Yunho as he turns off the car’s engine.

“No I look stupid,” says Changmin. “No wait, I look pretty, of course I look pretty – “

Yunho reaches into the back seat and pulls out his motorbike helmet. “No one will recognise us.”

Changmin twirls a finger around one lock of long dark hair. “I know, but do you think people will think I’m attractive?”

Yunho blinks a couple of seconds before his face transforms into glee. He’s laughing. “Changdol, you’re funny.”

Nervously, they both enter the movie theatre foyer upon exiting the underground carpark. Changmin’s dress swishes around his ankles. “Two adults to see Sadako 3D 2 please,” he says to the teller in his highest voice.

“Oh my god!” Changmin stage-whispers half way through the movie, grabbing Yunho’s arm. He tenses violently then shudders. “Oh my god, I can’t look.”

Yunho giggles and chews popcorn.

*

The next movie they watch is at home. They sit on the floor with their backs to the couch and share a blanket and a bottle of water. Their feet poke out of the other end of the blanket and play like kittens. They’re wearing matching socks.

*

“What is this?” Changmin demands. He knows what it is, he’s just confused by it, and the confusion is making him angry. He holds up the flesh-coloured rubber plastic - _thing_ and it flops around. “Please tell me this is not yours, because it certainly isn’t mine!”

Yunho isn’t looking at him; he’s fluffing up the cushions on the couch. “Yeah. Um. Where did you find that thing?”

“You stole my underwear again, I don’t have any of my favourites left – I went looking for them in your room, I found this in your drawer.” Changmin says this rapidly to hide his guilt regarding raiding Yunho’s room. It’s not the first time he’s done it, though, and it won’t be the last. “Please explain.”

Yunho straightens from fluffing up the couch and turns, then snatches the dildo from Changmin’s hand. “It’s mine and I like it,” he says without feeling. But he’s blushing beet red, and he turns and goes back to his room and shuts the door.

*

Yunho stands up straight and flexes, pushing his chest out. Changmin, still sweaty from dance practice and also a little delirious from over-tiredness, grabs Yunho’s pectoral.

“Oh!” says Yunho, before laughing and pulling away. Changmin chases after him and tries to grab him again. And again, until they’re running around the practice room.

When a man has spent the last twelve hours exercising and fighting the air with dance moves over and over and over... it makes his body a little crazy. Crazy as if crazy means horny, as if all Changmin wants to do is hump the first available warm body. Which is of course Yunho’s, because it’s two in the morning and everyone else went home hours ago but Yunho had insisted they stay.

Yunho giggles as he’s being chased, while Changmin chases him, concentrating hard on grabbing Yunho’s chest, bottom lip tucked between his teeth in concentration. Yunho goes to hide behind the large cloud-and-sky designed curtain and then that’s when Changmin falters a little, because behind the curtain is a window – 

He catches up with Yunho and pulls him back from behind the curtain and into the room, then sticks his hands up Yunho’s t-shirt and fondles his pectorals. He sighs. Yunho is still giggling.

“I need to get laid,” says Changmin. He gives them a gentle pinch before sliding his hands out from under the t-shirt.

Later, back at Changmin’s house, Yunho lays on his front on the bed and eats a red bean filled pastry while Changmin lies and top of him and ruts against his backside. They’re wearing pyjamas. “It’s not gay if we’re wearing clothes,” Changmin tells him.

Yunho swallows then presses two fingers between his lips. “Okay.”

“Gimme some of that.”

Yunho passes the half-eaten pastry over his shoulder and Changmin ceases his humping briefly to take a bite. “Hmmm,” he says, mouth full, “I prefer custard.”

 

.End.


End file.
